


Diamond Drabbles

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ...probably., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: Send me prompts with your reviews & I'll do my best to fill them.no full story arch ideas, please.this is supposed to be a *drabble* collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what is says on the tin.  
> I need your help to get back into my writing flow, so please send me prompts/settings/lyrics/whatever you'd like to read about & with your review of the new chapter; I'll write something.

Sitting on a luscious sofa with her legs crossed, Yellow was scrolling through the latest report from her new colony, dead to the world.  
The cushion sunk in next to her, announcing Blue's arrival and Yellow shifted, curling her arm around her fellow Diamond, feeling her rest her head against her shoulder.  
Phasing away her shoulder pads, she was rewarded with a gentle purr.

Blue got comfortable, smiling when Yellow started running her fingertips up and down her upper arm in lazy patterns, her eyes remaining glued to the screen. She let her legs drop against the side of Yellow's and studied her profile for a moment.  
There was a slight crease in her Diamond's brow that she didn't care for. Even when relaxing, Yellow looked oddly agitated.

Bringing her hand up, she brushed the backs of her fingers down Yellow's cheek, delighted by the twitch of her lips. Her fingertips snuck to the back of Yellow's head, combing through the short hairs on her nape.  
Turning her head, Yellow's brow rose in a silent question and Blue's smile widened. "Put away that report?"

"I need to finish reading this," she mumbled, but dropped her hand in her lap, the screen fading from existence.

A slight tug to the back of her neck and Blue had her close enough to kiss her temple. "Later."  
Her fingertips drew invisible patterns on the long, slender neck and the stubborn crease disappeared with a content sigh.

"Fine." Yellow rested her cheek on Blue's cool shoulder and closed her eyes.

Letting her other hand curl around Yellow's hip, Blue pulled again and Yellow succumbed, letting her tender fingers continue their caress for a few more precious moments of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of @Demondogweed's prompts read "Someone told on Pink! Now Yellow and Blue know WHO Rose Quartz is."  
> ...again, my plot bunny shows me the possibility of a multi-chapter fic for this. But this is the first bit that came to my mind - like the opening scene ;op.

Yellow's court was shrouded in silence after the Peridot had reported her findings.  
They knew better than to do anything that would have brought their Diamond's attention to them in this moment.  
Streaks of electricity coiled around Yellow's form, lashing out like angry snakes. She sat perfectly still, a deep frown on her face, the muscles in her jaw clenching visibly. _'Not here, not now.'_ She thought to herself, trying her best to reign in her emotions.  
"Has this information been shared with the Blue Court?"

"No, my Diamond," the feeble voice of the Peridot shook with fear. She stood rigid, her eyes glued to the feet of her superior. "We thought it best to let you decide how to proceed."

Standing up abruptly, her voice boomed through the large hall, "The court is adjourned." She let her gaze travel over the crowd, noticing that nobody dared to meet her eyes. "You will speak none of this." Her tone was imperious, leaving not a trace of doubt that the consequences would be severe if her order was not followed.  
Waiting a precious second longer to make sure nobody would disobey, she turned on her heels and strode out of the room, her head held high, her hands clasped tightly behind her back.  
She had to tell Blue.  
How she dreaded it.  
All she wanted to do was to escape. Disappear into her gem and never come out again, so she wouldn't have to deal with all this.  
But she didn't have that luxury. She was a Diamond. She had to stay strong.

++++++

"Yellow," Blue smiled at her unexpected visitor. She watched her stride through her court and furrowed her brow.  
The way she held herself, the way she didn't meet her eye. There was something wrong. Deeply, deeply wrong.  
Studying her counterpart's features when she stopped in front of Blue's throne, she felt a tightness in her chest she hadn't felt for a long time. "What brings you here?"

If it hadn't been for her gloves, her fingernails would have drawn blood where they dug into the wrist of her other hand behind her back. "Not here."

The feeling of dread intensified. Not taking her eyes off Yellow's face, Blue gracefully raised her hand and waved it in dismissal. "Leave us."  
Her court obliged without a sound and the gems filed out of the large hall, the heavy doors closing behind her pearl.

A multitude of feelings washed over Blue when Yellow informed her.  
Shock, betrayal, sadness. The one she hadn't been prepared for was the boiling rage in the pit of her stomach. How could she? After all she'd done to keep her safe and happy and protected?  
She burned out in Yellow's arms, sinking to her knees, leaving an empty husk pressed against the strong gem.

"It can't be. It's not true. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Not our Pink." Blue's pain filled voice was muffled against Yellow's chest.

She tightened her arms around her Diamond and pressed her lips to the top of her head, holding her. The azure aura around them let her understand every shift Blue's emotions went through, taking her with her through the stages of her grief.

"We'll confront her. I have ordered my ship to be readied." Kissing Blue's hair, she closed her eyes. "She'll have to answer for what she's done."

"I just don't understand it." Blue wiped her eyes, calmed by Yellow's resolute tone of voice.

"I'll bring her back and we'll give her the chance to explain herself," she pacified, brushing her hand through Blue's hair.

"No." Blue pulled away, her eyes hard as they met Yellow's. "I'm coming with you."

"Blue, I don't think-"

"-I am coming with you."

Yellow stared at her for a moment, knowing that there was no use in arguing by the way Blue's eyes glinted. "As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self indulgent little scene I needed to get out of my system

The ground shook with the angry footfall of Yellow Diamond as she approached Blue's control room.  
Barging through the door, she kept her hand pressed to the panel and glared at Blue's Pearl. "Leave."  
As soon as the small gem had obliged, she let the door close and fried the electronics in the process.

Blue calmly vanished the screens she had been working on and turned her chair towards her visitor. "Yellow?" Her annoyance with the Diamond vanished the second she saw her face. "What is it?"

Unable to hold back a frustrated growl, she crossed the room and fell to her knees, burying her face against Blue's thighs, electricity sizzling all around her.

When she didn't move, Blue slowly raised her hand and rested it on Yellow's head, combing through the short hair soothingly.  
She brushed her fingertips up and down the back of her long neck, waiting for her to calm down.  
It took a few moments before her ministration had the desired effect and Yellow relaxed, humming lowly while Blue's fingers continued to draw invisible patterns on the warm skin.

"What happened?"

Yellow's voice was muffled by Blue's dress. "She called me a clod."

"Who did?"

Lifting her head, she looked up at Blue, pouting, "That conceited Peridot."

Blue couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression, cooing, "Awwww, sweetheart." She leaned forward and raised Yellow chin, kissing her gently. "Would you like to go poof someone?"

"Don't mock me," Yellow huffed, allowing another kiss to be pressed against her lips. Suddenly embarrassed by her outburst, she was glad Blue was too close to see the blush colouring her cheeks.

Kissing her again, Blue whispered against her mouth, "I wouldn't dare." Her smile widened at the low chuckle she received in return, strong arms sneaking around her waist.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered why Yellow was sitting in the dark when Blue, Steven & Connie arrived?  
> This is my take on it.

She had bubbled them.  
She had poofed them, she had bubbled them, she had taken Pink to _the Tower_ ; all while Blue wept.  
She had been efficient in her actions.  
She had done what White would have wanted her to do.  
And she felt miserable about it.

Arriving at the bastille she let the bubble containing the Crystal Gems float towards the ceiling and sat down heavily in her chair.  
Yellow sighed and rested her head in her hands, feeling the familiar, trobbing ache behind her temples worsen.  
"Leave." 

Her Pearl knew better than to make any sound in reply. She knew her Diamond's headaches well.  
Glancing towards the bubble, she turned gracefully and did as she was told.  Her gaze drifted across the other bubbles in the room; watching the ragged shapes of the corrupted gems catching the light from the open door. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she remembered.  
 _The Hall of Failure_ her Diamond had dubbed the room when she was younger. When she still talked about things like that. She remembered that time fondly. Things had been brighter then. Happier. ...maybe even _fun_ at times.  
But it wasn't her place to dwell on these things.  
Her Diamond hadn't specified where she was supposed to be going, or for how long she wished to be alone.  
So Yellow Pearl decided to wait in her Diamond's command center and make sure to take messages from whomever would want to speak to her until she returned. Whenever that might be. 

Staring at the Crystal Gems, Yellow sat darkness, the dim glow of the bubbles the only lightsource in the vast room.  
She had kept them together.  
Whether out of some strange sense of sentimentality or pure practicality she didn't quite know.  
They had been so determined. Ready to fight for each other without a second thought. Willing to defend one another, no matter the outcome. Surrounded by a ballroom full of gems, potential enemies, outnumbering them by the dozen and still... they hadn't cared.  
Yellow wondered if any gem was as devoted to her as these four were to each other. And to Steven. Their Diamond. Technically. ' _Technically_.' Yellow huffed. This had nothing to do with Pink's status within their group.  
There was a pain in the center of her chest she didn't care for. She tried to analyse it, but it only made her angry.  
Looking around the room, she studied the strangely twisted shape of what used to be an Agate. She remembered her well. She remembered every single one of them and how she failed them. 

Her mind drifted back to the cross fusion, springing to life when the court saw the Crystal Gems fuse so effortlessly.  
It didn't make sense.  
She wasn't even practical. Those arms would give her a tactical disadvantage.  
But she seemed so _happy_.  
A part of Yellow wondered why anybody would feel joy when fusion was supposed to take place only out of necessity but of course she knew exactly why.  
Another pang of pain flashed right behind her gem when she remembered an era long forgotten.  
There was a reason why Diamonds didn't dance.  
And she alone was to blame.  
White had shattered all who would remember. Except for her.  
And Blue.  
Blue who had looked away when Pink had become something even worse than the hybrid she presented herself as.  
Blue who had cried because of what had happened.  
Blue who hated even the thought of fusion now.  
Because once upon a time they had danced. 

That Agate had been there. Now her bubble floated right next to the door as a reminder of the first time Yellow had ever tried to reassemble a shattered gem.  
Yellow Diamond sat in darkness, surrounded by her failures.  
Until Blue arrived. Devoted to Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, right in the feels!  
> feel free to yell at me in the comments ;o)


	5. Bellow Diamond Week 2019 - Making Amends

The shuttle entered Earth's atmosphere unnoticed, its pilot skillfully avoiding detection even without the use of a cloaking device.  
Yellow's fingers danced over the controls expertly as she landed as close to their final destination as possible.  
They had taken the smallest ship that could hold two Diamonds at Blue's request, and left their Pearls at home.  
This was something they had to do alone.  
White had understood that, even though she had seemed somewhat hurt by their request, if only initially.

Turning off the engines, Yellow ran a final system check before glancing over her shoulder towards where Blue was standing just outside the open shuttle door, looking out onto the strawberry fields that surrounded their landing spot.  
She sighed and exited the pilot seat. Walking over slowly, her hands folded behind her back, stopping next to her fellow Diamond, she looked straight ahead.  
After a moment of silence, she gently asked. "Ready?"

Blue turned her face, meeting her gaze with glassy eyes. She searched Yellow's face for reassurance, then gave her a determined nod, not trusting herself to speak.

Returning the gesture, Yellow felt a familiar, azure sadness graze the back of her mind and reached out to take Blue's hand, squeezing it gently. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~

The sun was high in the cloudless sky, exotic birds sang odd melodies neither Diamond had ever heard before while they slowly walked side by side.  
If it hadn't been for the memorial of the broken palanquin, half burried under blooming flowers at the end of their path, it would have been rather idylic.

Blue felt her steps grow heavier the closer they came to the top of the hill. It had nothing to do with the altitude and all with the memory of all the times she had sat in front of it, alone in her grief.  
She allowed her thoughts to seep into the aural realm, to share it with the gentle, soothing hum of yellow hues that surrounded her mind like a tender embrace, grounding her.  
A hand ghosted across her back, gloved fingers sneaking beneath her heavy hair to reach around her and pull her against Yellow's side.  
Surprised by the physical comfort, she looked at Yellow's profile, but her Diamond kept staring straight ahead, her eyes fixed on the palanquin where it lay broken amongst the hills.  
Instead of speaking, Blue decided to lean her cheek against the offered, armoured shoulder and move forward.

They came to a natural stop on the clearing in front of Pink's empty grave. Neither of them said a word, but both their minds were open.  
Finally, after all this time, they shared their deepest emotions freely, without restrains.  
There were memories there. Many of them happy, some of them sad. There were regrets and hopes and unspoken appologies and in the end, there was peace.  
Blue gave in to the urge to kneel, grateful when Yellow lowered herself onto the ground next to her.  
"She's really gone."  
It was a whisper amongst the gentle breeze and Yellow nodded, tears escaping from between her lashes to trail down her cheeks.  
"I know."  
Reaching out, Blue interlaced their fingers.  
"We'll make it up to her."  
Yellow nodded mutely and shifted to a more comfortable position when Blue leaned into her, holding her tightly.

Dusk was painting their surroundings in shades of pink; the soft wind rustled the leaves of the vines that were taken over the structure that used to be a reminder of what they had lost.  
Blue nestled against Yellow and smiled as tender fingers started to play with her hair. This place had finally lost its hold on her.  
In the mindscape, their aural selves sat much the same way as their physical forms and shared stories of Pink. How she had shaped their lives, how they would never forget her.  
  
Holding each other, they silently admitted all the things that had gone wrong, and they forgave. First each other and then Pink.  
She had been deeply flawed and just as deeply loved. They understood it better now, the reasons behind her decisions.  
Sitting there, together, on the planet they had loathed for so long, the Diamonds made a promise.  
They were going to make amends in any way they could.


	6. Bellow Diamond Week 2019 - Ball/Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt of Bellow Diamond Week 2019

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne, her cheek scrunched up slightly by the fist it rested against. She knew there used to be a time when balls had been fun. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember _when_.  
Repressing a sigh, she perked up when she felt a familiar aura tug against the back of her consciousness. Straightening up, she spared a quick glance at Blue before letting her gaze travel across the gems, dancing in intricate patterns on the polished floor below them.

_"Bored?"_

The question was floating gently though her mind and she followed it into the dark realm in between to find the essence of the creature who had asked it.  
She snuck around the white light pillar that stood between them with ease, its creator far too preoccupied with the reality of the ball, to find Blue in the shadows.  
"We're not supposed to be here." Yellow scolded mildly.

Smiling, Blue snuck her arms around Yellow's neck and held her close. "And yet, here we are."

"If White finds out."

Blue giggled, kissing Yellow's frown, feeling it melt away beneath her lips. "Look at her; she's too wrapped up in watching her gems be perfect. Besides... she knows us. And she knows how long we've been away from each other. It's only natural that we steal a moment whenever we can. Even if it's just in here."

"We shouldn't have to." Yellow touched her forehead to Blue's. Her fingers gently dug into her companion's hips as she closed her eyes, even though she didn't have to. This realm seemed as real to her now as the world her gem's physical projection resided in.

Blue let her cool fingertips brushed against the warm back of Yellow's neck and sighed. "Maybe one day."

Yellow hummed and held her closer. "Shall we go back to the ball?"

"Dance with me." Pushing away slightly, so she could look into Yellow's eyes, she let her hands run down her arms to lace their fingers together.

"You know we're not allowed."

Blue tilted her head, mirth sparkling in her gaze. "Maybe not out there. But who said anything about leaving?"

To the outside world, they sat in stoic silence, but the gems who dared to look long enough saw the slight upward curl of their Diamonds' lips.  
From inside the mindscape their happiness tinted White Diamond the faintest shade of green.


	7. Bellow Diamond Week 2019 - Relaxation

It had almost been too late.  
She had felt herself on the brink of cracking and just when she knew she wouldn't last another day, Blue had come to her and ordered her to follow.  
And she had.  
She knew better than to contradict Blue Diamond when she glared at her the way she had.   
It was her last resort; when all the coaxing and nagging didn't get through to Yellow.   
It always worked.  
So now here she was, floating on her back in the middle of a new pool that had been created to be much bigger than the extraction chamber of old. 

Eversince Steven had taught them the concept of swimming, Blue had dreamed of having a space far away from prying eyes, to just share her element with the creatures she loved most.  
Now that it had been completed, she had read up on even more delightful things one could do in a body of water that was big enough to engulf them whole if they so desired.  
Apparently, there were studies showing that a so called "float tank" could help with relaxation.  
So the roof of the spacious cavern had been drawn shut by unseen mechanisms Yellow had designed at Blue's request, and the pattern of the walls swallowed any noise there might have been. 

It felt odd to just be here, in the silent dark, left alone with her thoughts, her keen senses deprived of all outside stimuli. It was a little like the aural realm, but with the knowledge that if anything were to happen  _ here _ , it would have a physical impact on her gem.  
She knew it was meant to be peaceful, but her mind was still working on a multitude of problems that had been left on her desk. Yellow had a right mind to summon some monitors to check what she'd been missing while she had been uselessly floating here.

"Yellow." 

A mild voice scolded and the surface of the water rippled, making her bobb up and down like an oddly shaped buoy as Blue walked into the vast pool.  
She moved her head towards the direction of the voice without being able to see even the faintest outline. "What?"

"You're supposed to relax." The voice and its owner drew closer.

On instinct, Yellow crossed her arms over her chest, still floating gently on the water. "I  _ am  _ relaxing."

Blue rolled her eyes, even though she knew Yellow couldn't see it and came to a halt next to her partner's hip.

"I heard that." Yellow finally gave in to the overpowering urge to stand and faced Blue.

"Heard what?"

"The eyeroll."

Blue snorted. "Well, good. You deserved it."

"I can't stop thinking." Yellow's voice was defensive as she looked down. It was unnerving how dark it was in here. Even the mindscape was brighter than this.

"You can try?"

"I have!" Yellow bristled. "There's too much," she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Too much what?"

" _ Every _ thing." Yellow flailed her arms in a grand gesture. "My mind is too full. I can't let it wander-"

"-Then concentrate instead." Blue interrupted, her tone calm but determined.

"What?" She felt the water move and a tender hand rested itself against her gem.

"Concentrate on  _ me _ ." Blue pushed Yellow ever so slightly, then made her lay back on the water's surface with a gentle nudge to the back of her knees. She smiled in the dark at how willingly Yellow complied.

A gentle hand slowly curled around the back of her neck, Blue's chest pressing lightly against the outside of her arm as she guided her body to float around the water in lazy semi-circles.

Neither could see the other in the total darkness Blue had chosen for this occasion, but she could feel the tension slowly fade from Yellow's frame. She smiled when a faint glow slowly started to pulse in the golden gem, casting shadows against the relaxed features of the Diamond in her care. Humming an ancient melody, she could just make out the flutter of her eyelids as she recognised the tune.

Their lips curled into knowing smiles while Blue continued to slowly pull Yellow's body through the water and the glow in their gems became brighter.  
There was nobody here but them and when Yellow glanced up into the adoring eyes of Blue she finally felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried


	8. Bellow Diamond Week 2019 - Hold/Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unprompted]

It had started with an instinct.  
The instinct that had made her reach out and touch the warm skin of Yellow's lower arm.  
She had recoiled, eyes wide with shock at the sudden contact. They had stared at each other for a long moment and then, slowly, calmly, Blue had reached for her again.

Yellow held perfectly still, eyes fixed on the fingertips that were so cool against her skin. She furrowed her brow, concentrating on the feeling the touch elicited from her as they brushed down to her hand.  
Turning her palm up, she tilted her head in curiosity, studying their shape as they came to rest on her wrist.

They both stayed quiet for a long moment, getting used to the foreign sensation of being so closely connected to one another.  
The only touch they knew was White's, and it had been scarcely granted.  
This was different. Neither was sure how to proceed.

Blue chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on Yellow's while she was still staring at their joined hands.  
She was startled when she felt the palm beneath hers twist slowly. Watching its movement, she gasped when Yellow carefully laced their fingers together.  
Meeting her questioning gaze, she blinked to regain focus.

"Are you alright?"

The gentility in her voice surprised her and she smiled, answering with a slight nod. "You?"

Yellow looked at their hands again before she nodded as well. "This is," she trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Peculiar?"

A soft chuckle escaped Blue's throat. Feeling Yellow begin to pull her hand away at her reaction, she tightened her hold, taking a step forward. "Don't."   
They were standing inches apart. The closeness made her shiver, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "I like it."  
Blue was oddly aware of the fact that their gems were almost touching. She looked at Yellow from under her lashes and studied her for a long moment.

Swallowing thickly, Yellow blinked, feeling electricity crawl through her form, just beneath her skin. When Blue leaned in, she took a step back. "I," she watched a shadow flit across Blue's face. Desperate to chase it away, she blurred out, "I'd hurt you."

It took a second for the words to register through the wave of disappointment, but when she understood, the worry of her companion stirred something deep within her. She smiled fondly.   
"You won't."   
Leaning in, Blue felt her hair being lifted by static.   
It didn't stop her from resting her head against Yellow's shoulder. Nor did the tiny sparks that zapped her just before they touched.  
That peculiar instinct kicked in again and she followed it, wrapping her arms around Yellow's torso, delighted by the hum in the back of her mind.

Yellow stood frozen to the spot, eyes wide with fear, hidden from Blue's view as she nuzzled against the side of her neck.  
Blinking rapidly, she felt the corners of her lips curl up on their own account and brought her hands closer to Blue's form, rubbing her fingers against her thumbs in an effort to control the electric current within.   
Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around Blue.  
There was a calmness within her that hadn't been there before.  
It felt peculiar.  
It felt... beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unbetaed]


End file.
